


Quatrième, Troisième

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [400]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Retirement, TT, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jan est le futur entraîneur des gardiens, alors il doit rester calme, même quand Felix se comporte comme un gamin.
Relationships: Jan Zimmermann/Felix Wiedwald
Series: FootballShot [400]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Quatrième, Troisième

Quatrième, troisième

Jan ne sait pas comment il fait pour toujours se retrouver dans les pires situations mais il est très fort. Vraiment Très fort. Le banc est devenu l’un de ses meilleurs amis depuis qu’il est revenu à Francfort, dans les faits la première saison, Lukas était très talentueux, mais pour la deuxième, à part voir Trapp se prendre une demi-dizaine de buts parfois, Jan n’en garde pas de très bons souvenirs. Ce n’est pas de sa faute s’il n’arrive pas vraiment à supporter Trapp, il sait que le gars est légitime pour être le numéro un, après tout il faisait partie du club avant d’aller à Paris, mais non, Jan se trouve aussi légitime pour jouer quelques matches de temps en temps. Ce n’est pas trop demandé que de rechercher son utilité en tant que gardien s’il n’a rien à attraper. Frederik et Felix souffrent autant que lui d’ailleurs, les deux gamins profitent de la froideur du banc les soirs d’hivers, lors de matches de Bundesliga fatigants pour leur corps cherchant de la chaleur. Moppes le frapperait s’il l’entendait. Mais Moppes ne l’entendra pas, il va bientôt partir et ce sera à lui de prendre sa place. Il prendra sa retraite en quelques sortes. C’est pour ça qu’il veut juste quelques matches avant de déposer définitivement ses gants. 

Frederik n’est pas là pour un autre long match, le laissant seul sur le banc des gardiens avec Felix, qui n’a pas l’air de comprendre non plus pourquoi Trapp est aussi arrogant quant à ses capacités. Le gosse a de l’avenir, même s’il a dû jouer face à des grosses équipes pour ses matches quand les deux autres étaient occupés à gérer leurs blessures. Felix se rapproche de lui avant de lui sourire, Jan ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire avec lui, il sera bientôt son supérieur alors il ne peut pas être trop proche de lui dans le risque de développer des problèmes qui n’auraient jamais dû exister… Adi devrait y penser aussi, il n’est pas le seul avec des responsabilités. 

Felix finit par poser sa tête sur ses cuisses tout en regardant le match, Jan a envie de dire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais il a été jeune aussi, alors il ne dit rien et le laisse faire, il règlera ce problème à l’entraînement. Pour l’instant, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et regarde les tribunes, le banc lui manquera quand il ne sera plus joueur…

Fin


End file.
